


Disdain

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gwen and Peter are siblings, I saw Pride and Prejudice and this happened, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pepper and Tony are siblings, Pepper and Tony have hearts thou, Peter and Gwen hate royalty, Queen Pepper Potts, but with a reason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Los Parker le odiaban y él no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué.





	Disdain

**Author's Note:**

> Me había enfermado y a duras penas regresó tratando de ponerme al día con las historias del kinktober. Lo que mi cerebro no quiso hacer en tres días, lo terminó haciendo en tres horas —o más—, quien entiende?

22\. Goodnight

_ Disdain _

Peter suspiró por convencido al tiempo que Gwen pululaba a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Había sido anunciado un baile real pasadas las siguientes cuatro lunas. 

Los Monarcas del reino celebraban aniversario en tratado de paz con los reinos vecinos y los jóvenes de alta cuna se regocijaban de lujos al destello de velas por todos los rincones. 

La chica le arrastraba por distintos locales en busca de la vestimenta adecuada y Peter se dejaba ser siendo títere de sus deseos. Gwen le arreglaba el cabello con cintas y flores o deshacía sus obras y prefería acentuar su cuerpo creando ondas debajo de su cintura diminuta. 

—Debes saber ya que permaneceré sentado toda la noche. —Se quejó luego de permanecer en completo silencio y con una ceja arqueada negaba los detalles que la chica hacía. Peter proveniente de una familia se músicos y artistas a servicio de la realeza, acostumbrado estaba a presentar algunas piezas en piano acompañado de su hermana, recitando canciones a dúo. 

—Podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras, Pete. Pero nunca dejaré que no seas bonito en alta sociedad. —Peter viró los ojos ante la burla y suspiró cansado. 

—Tengo hambre. —Gwen le compró una rodaja de pan y algo de queso de camino a casa. 

* * *

A diferencia de la reacción de aquellos que cruzaban las puertas del castillo por primera vez, Peter estaba acostumbrado a la vista ostentosa del salón principal, siendo el piano de cola su compañero por largas horas cuando le era permitido practicar. Richard, su padre, fiel consejero del Rey y su madre, Mary, negó aceptar un lugar dentro de los pasillos del castillo para permanecer cerca de sus hijos. 

Gwen corrió por los pasillos indecorosa de alegría al saber que podría pasar los días de verano jugando al escondite entre los arbustos de los jardines. Y Peter intentaba mantenerle el paso, asustado de llamar la atención y que alguien les reprendiese. 

Jarvis no tardó en encontrarles. 

Peter realizó una reverencia profunda y avergonzada en lo que se disculpaba por su hermana, quien por suerte, ahora tenía la sensatez de lucir tan apenada como él. Jarvis les sonrió afectuoso y se alegró de saber que la heredera al trono y su hermano estarían acompañados en el tiempo venidero. 

La primera reunión entre los hermanos fue menos que propicia. 

Gwen y Peter caminaban todavía sorprendidos de los lujos y opulencia, con destino al salón principal iban para practicar unas horas al piano, practicar la lectura y luego de tomar el té, quizás dormir un poco antes de retomar sus estudios. 

Con la puerta entreabierta de salón se percataron de las figuras conocidas de los más jóvenes de la monarquía. 

Una rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto delineado por la delicadeza y finura de sus ropas, junto a su andar parsimonioso; la chica caminaba en círculos al tiempo que su hermano descansaba alejado del centro de la habitación con pluma y papel en mano, escribía repeticiones articuladas de la misma línea para mejorar su pulcritud y su fluidez. La conversación no hacía falta y pronto fueron centro de atención de los más pequeños, poco conscientes de su audiencia. 

—Sigo sin comprender el porqué. —Se quejaba el muchacho, a duras penas había iniciado su tarea y ya deseaba alejarse a sus aposentos, o a la biblioteca o a la afueras del jardín. O donde fuese menos aquel desagradable salón. 

—No importa que repitas tu negación idiota. En realidad, sabes perfectamente las razones de porqué hacemos lo que hacemos. 

—No, Pep. —El joven Anthony bufó y enderezó la espalda para luego quedar escondido casi por completo detrás de su escritorio en su indecente postura en su asiento. Pepper le golpeó detrás de la cabeza para obligarse a regresar a una pose más correcta y le acarició el cabello casi con pena. —No entiendo porque tenemos que estar aquí. Abrir las puertas a toda esa gente sin escrúpulos, analfabeta y falta de entendimiento como para reconocer y apreciar las cosas que aquí descansan. —Anthony se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar junto a su hermana. —No entiendo porqué incluso tienen que vivir aquí junto a nosotros como si fuéramos la misma estirpe. 

—Te recuerdo que  _toda esa gente_ es nuestra gente. Nuestro Pueblo. El Reino que juramos proteger. —La convicción con la que la chica lo decía era tangible y poderosa, su pasión y su responsabilidad obvias sobre sus hombros. Más Anthony solo le restó importancia con un gesto desinteresado y continuaron su conversación aunque ya el par de hermanos escondidos fueron incapaces de entender. 

Decir que el desprecio creció en sus corazones, era poco. 

* * *

El Salón Real abarrotado se encontrada de gente. Súbditos, allegados a la familia, parientes lejanos que lograron su cometido después de horas en carruaje y los bien portados sirvientes. Las conversaciones rebosaban de emoción y curiosidad. 

Los queridos monarcas bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con todos y pronto la música resonó dando paso a la nueva Reina. 

Virginia Potts descansaba del brazo de su hermano cubierta en joyas y pedrería junto a la pesada corona que adornaba su cabeza. Su mirada solemne le brindaba ese aire de superioridad propio de la familia real y el desdén fue imposible de ocultar de sus facciones. 

Juntos llegaron al salón y se hizo el silencio. En una aprendida obediencia se vieron rodeados de cuidadas posturas y reverencias respetuosas. 

El baile dio inicio.

* * *

Peter con la espalda recta y Gwen a su lado compartieron una mirada nerviosa al ser la primera presentación de la noche. 

Pepper estaba ansiosa de saber del par de hermanos que habitaban los pasillos de su hogar más nunca había tenido la suerte de conocer. Escuchaba por las tardes su arduo trabajo y tenía sólo elogios por parte de Jarvis aunque le inquietaba desconocer sus identidades.

Gwen hizo una reverencia casi incómoda y Pepper no tardó en tildarle de nervios, a sus ojos la chica era hermosa, con su amplio vestido y detalles florales en su cabello en conjunto con su hermano, a quien no lograba verle el rostro. La música inició y Gwen cantó. 

Anthony escuchó desinteresado aquella primera tonada, que siendo honesto comenzaba a enfermarle al escucharla tanto tiempo los pasillos del castillo, pero al igual que su hermana, compartía la poco común curiosidad ante lo desconocido. Sabía gracias a Jarvis que los hijos de la familia Parker formarían parte de los rostros conocidos entre los pasillos de su hogar, pero nun fue capaz de encontrarles. Ni siquiera un ápice de su voz. 

Eran unos fantasmas. 

Hasta aquella noche donde les encontraba por primera vez. 

El ruido retumbó en sus oídos ante los aplausos y vítores de alegría finalizada la primera canción de la noche, ahora la banda daba paso a música en conjunto y a los bailes. 

Los jóvenes Parker hicieron una reverencia como despedida antes de desaparecer del salón sin ser vistos. 

Pepper y Anthony compartieron una mirada confusa. Extrañamente estaban acostumbrados a ser rodeados de gente —y no que ahora no lo estuviesen—, pero en sus presentaciones pasajeras, incluso antes de que Virginia fuese coronada Reina Monarca; los hermanos estaban acostumbrados a ver cómo las personas luchaban por mantener su atención. Algunos felices y honestos de verles por primera vez. Otros en mero interés y ocultas intenciones. 

Nunca antes habían sido ignorados de tal manera. 

Y no podían decir que el pensamiento era agradable. 

Y aunque Pepper no tuvo tiempo de hundirse demasiado en sus cavilaciones al tener otros compromisos, Anthony se vio buscando una razón para tal actitud. 

Siguió con destellos de luz los amplios bolados y dobladillos de encaje en colores pasteles. Las cintas de seda quedaban atrás y perseguía lleno de determinación la constelación de flores que se desdibujaban en las hebras de cabello de los hermanos. 

Los vio desaparecer tras las puertas abiertas del jardín. 

—Quiero irme a casa. —Alguien habló. Con vergüenza poco conocida en él, Anthony permaneció en escondite. 

—Estás en una de las fiestas más aclamadas de todo el reino y quieres irte a casa? —Gwen habló con burla y rió a carcajadas ante la respuesta afirmativa y silenciosa de su hermano. —Pronto nos iremos. —La rubia se escuchaba honesta y esperanzada. —Padre no tendrá que trabajar para la familia real y tu y yo seremos libres. 

Ante el aire sentenciado de la chica a Anthony se le hundió en estómago, un nudo incómodo de formó en su garganta y se cuestionó qué tal cosa podría haberle sucedido a ese par de hermanos entre las paredes del castillo, para que se expresasen de él como si de una prisión se tratase. 

—La única forma que lograré salir de estas paredes es si me caso con alguna de las chicas que forman parte de la servidumbre y paradójicamente, eso sólo me hace permanecer aquí. —Peter se acercó lo suficiente como para que Anthony pudiese verle detrás de su escondite. Bajo las cortinas de luz que formaban las antorchas y las sombras en su rostro. —O quizás sólo debería huir. —Peter bromeó entre risas y Anthony se conmovió ante la expresión tan vivaz y sincera que se reflejaba en las facciones del más joven. 

Ensimismado estaba que salió de su escondida siendo poco consciente de sus movimientos. Peter fue capaz de reconocerle y se encogió en si mismo, buscando la seguridad que le brindaba el cuerpo de su hermana. 

—Su Majestad. —Gwen se enderezó con prisa, escondiendo tal vez la figura de Peter que se aferraba a sus ropas. Hizo una media reverencia con un movimiento de su mano y Anthony estuvo tentado a decirles que no había necesidad; ellos formaban parte de aquellos que convivían juntos en el castillo. Daban vida a sus pasillos y hacían a Jarvis sonreír de anécdotas, él estaba más interesado en saber qué les había sucedido. 

Alguien les había lastimado? Alguien les había maltratado estando dentro del castillo? Se habían visto envueltos en problemas? Había algo que él o quizás Pepper podían hacer para remediarlo? 

Él recordaba los tempranos días en el reinado de su padre, pero ahora que Pepper estaba a cargo del reino y que sus padres pasaban más tiempo juntos, los castigos y las presiones exageradas habían desaparecido. 

Más antes que pudiese hacerles saber sus inquietudes. La voz sutil pero igual de poderosa del Parker más joven le dejó petrificado en su sitio junto a sus ojos de hiel. 

—Es una noche importante, Su Majestad. Debería volver al salón. Y estar junto a toda esa gente a la que gobierna ahora. 

Los hermanos se esfumaron de su vista al tiempo que una nueva función era anunciada en el gran salón. Y él permaneció en su sitio. Intranquilo al reconocer tan febril y honesto desprecio. 

Los Parker le odiaban y él no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué. 


End file.
